Side Stories/doc
Who can add a side story? Absolutely anyone! Just make sure you read the next section carefully. How to add a side story? Look out for the edit button right on top of the page, next to the page title. By clicking on it, you enter the page's EDIT mode. Don't worry, you cant break anything. Once in EDIT mode, you have a lot of text in front of you, this is called wiki markup and defines how the page will look if viewed in the regular mode. There is a template you can copy and utilize for your own needs, take a look at screenshot 1.0 to the right and search for the marked section, select it and hit STRG+C/CTRL+C (or right-click -> copy) to copy it. Depending on which kind of story you want to add, you now have to search for the proper table. We want to add an unfinished side story, so we're searching for the key word "unfinished." You can either do that by manually scrolling through the text or hitting STRG+F/CTRL+F which brings up the search function of your browser. In Screenshot 1.2, the red line marks the beginning of the unfinished story table. We add the template which we copied earlier right under the marker. Now, we have a new (yet empty) table row. Take a look at 1.3. Now we can start filling it in. The title refers to your story's name (usually starts with "Fallout: Equestria -", which is not shown in the regular view but is convention for the wiki). For author, add your own name or - if it's not your story - the name of the author. If you want to add a link to the authors page, do it like this: | http://www.website-of-the-author.com/page/ . Chapters and words are self-explanatory. As for status, since we're in the unfinished table, we write "unfinished". If this changes, please move the story to another table. Date has the format dd-mm-yyyy. The synopsis contains a short summary of your fanfiction. You may also add links to your story as a list. As you see on Screenshot 1.4, a list is defined by a " * " that starts the line. So, multiple lines starting each with a * are shown as one list. Almost finished, now click on the PREVIEW button on the right side and again use the search function of your browser (or do it manually). Check if it looks similar to the one on Screenshot 2.0. If everything is alright, you may click publish to save the changes. Congrats, you added a story. Why are the word count, chapters or modified date different? It's time-consuming to keep track of this data by hand for fanfics still in progress, so if you added a Fimfiction.net link to your synopsis, the wiki will try to fetch the most recent information from there. If you do not want this to happen, add this additional line to your story template to prevent it from automatically updating: | useFimfic = false More information? If you want more in-depth information about the side stories page, you may take a look at these templates and blog posts: *http://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Template:StoryTable *http://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/Template:StoryEntry *http://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ArtisticMink/Side_Stories_-_Changes_%26_More *http://falloutequestria.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ArtisticMink/More_side-storie_stuff. Category:Templates Category:Help